


They Don't Love You Like I Love You

by speedyvibraniumdevil



Series: Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver [6]
Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel, Pietro Maximoff - Fandom, Quicksilver - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cussing, Drummer!Pietro, F/M, Implied Smut, Modern AU, Mostly Fluff, was the angst necessary? no. but I can't control the writing spirits mkay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedyvibraniumdevil/pseuds/speedyvibraniumdevil
Summary: (Modern Au) Your boyfriend is a drummer for a big band, which means he’s away a lot. It’s hard, and the both of you miss each other more than anything, but Pietro is determined to make this work and to show you that he’s here to stay for a long time.





	They Don't Love You Like I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> The song that inspired this fic is called "Maps" by Yeah Yeah Yeahs. Also, Drummer!Piet makes a comeback!

Your fingers mindlessly carded through soft, silver-like strands of hair. Although, with the sun shining through the curtains, Pietro’s hair looked more white than ever. His head rested on your bare stomach, crushing you slightly, but you didn’t care. Not when having him so close felt so good, and not when his arms were wrapped around your waist to keep you there. The tattoos on his arms stood out against his skin, and you traced them lightly with a finger. **  
**

Both of your breathing seemed to match in a natural rhythm. It was moments like these you wished lasted forever. You could waste the entire morning like just laying here like this - well, it wouldn’t be a waste to you.

Actually, this was the first time in weeks that you had seen each other. He was a drummer for a popular band, which you were more than supportive about. You had gone to plenty of shows and have joined both the hype of both the band and the crowds. However, this time around it got a bit busier and seeing each other got a little bit harder.

They had just gone on their second tour, a world tour no less, which meant he would be gone for large periods of time in other countries. You had work to do, and flying to the other side of the world was much harder than going to the next state over. However, he did promise to come visit you in his spare time, and he kept to that promise, even if it was for a day or two. He always made time for you, even if his manager protested.

Today was one of those days.

He lifted his head up to look at you and you smiled endearingly at his sleepy blue eyes and the way his hair stuck up on one side. He leaned in and kissed you softly.

“We need to get up.”

“Right now?” you asked with a pout.

He chuckled, “If not now, then when? Huh?”

You furrowed your brow to make it look like you were thinking really hard. “Mmmmm never?”

He snorted and started getting up from his spot over your body. “We can’t stay in bed forever, baby. You know I leave tomorrow.”

“I know,” you sighed, sadly.

He kissed the top of your head. You tried holding on to his arm to keep him with you, but with your lazy grasp he was able to pull away easily. As he walked over to his drawer, you watched him, liked you liked to do. He pulled on a pair of underwear and ran his fingers through his hair. All the while you admired the way his muscles moved.

He grabbed his bag that was on the floor and rummaged through it.

“What are you doing?” you asked.

He responded by pulling out a pair of drumsticks, the pack still in his other hand.

“Nothing like an early morning jam session to wake us up.”

“You never get tired of it do you?” It was more of an observation than anything. Not a complaint at all. In fact, one of your favorite things was to watch him play.

Excited, you positioned yourself towards the corner and propped yourself up with your hand. Pietro picked up a pair of drumsticks and sat down on the stool like you had seen him do many times.

“Never,” he smirked. You bit your lip to hide the swoon on your face.

He started off with nothing specific, just a beat of his own, and you tapped your finger to rhythm. Sometimes Pietro could be such a klutz in day to day life, but when it came to playing the drums, he was as coordinated as ever. Nothing broke his concentration or the way his arms moved so expertly to create such wonderful sounds. It was second nature at this point.

He ended with a bang of the cymbal and you clapped for him. He smiled widely at you and took a deep breath, preparing himself for the next song he was going to play. He stopped the cymbals from ringing out and suddenly his face got a little serious.

“I, uh,” he started, a little hesitant, which worried you a little since he was rarely ever hesitant, “I learned this next song for you. I know it’s usually supposed to go with the guitar, but, maybe it’ll help if you sing along.”

You sat up now, wrapping the sheet around your body and wondering exactly which song he was going to play. So many of your favorites went through your mind, but the best choice was to just sit and listen. Pietro raised the sticks again, and just like that, began to play another beat.

It didn’t take long for you recognize it. Your heart both swelled with happiness, but then constricted as you thought of the lyrics. It was a song called “Maps” by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs. The leader singer, Karen O, wrote this song for her long distance boyfriend while she was on tour. It was about how much she missed him.

_I learned this song for you._

> “Pack up, I’m strayed. Enough.
> 
> Oh say say say
> 
> Oh say say say
> 
> Oh say say say
> 
> Oh say say say
> 
> Oh say say say
> 
> Wait, they don’t love you like I love you
> 
> Wait, they don’t love you like I love you
> 
> Maps
> 
> Wait, they don’t love you like I love you.”

Tears threatened to spill out of your eyes just as easily as the words tumbling out of your mouth. Pietro wasn’t looking at you so as to not lose his focus, but you never took your eyes off of him.

> “Made off
> 
> Don’t stray
> 
> My kind’s your kind
> 
> I’ll stay the same
> 
> Pack up
> 
> Don’t stray
> 
> Oh say say say
> 
> Oh say say say
> 
> Wait, they don’t love you like I love you
> 
> Wait, they don’t love you like I love you
> 
> Maps
> 
> Wait, they don’t love you like I love you
> 
> Wait, they don’t love you like I love you
> 
> Maps
> 
> Wait, they don’t love you like I love you.”

You were fully crying now and your voice was anything but steady, but you let the tears fall. Pietro banged on the drums hard as the beat picked up. Sweat already glistened on his bare chest.

> “Wait, they don’t love you like I love you
> 
> Wait, they don’t love you like I love you
> 
> Maps
> 
> Wait, they don’t love you like I love you
> 
> Wait, they don’t love you like I love you
> 
> Maps
> 
> Wait, they don’t love you like I love you”

You watched him play the last bits of the song, wiping away at your tears. The words just hit too close to home, and you were sure they did the same for him. He wouldn’t have played it otherwise.

_They don’t love you like I love you._

Of course his fans loved him and his music. You knew what it was like to be so in love with a band or an artist, to have their music have a grand effect on you. But sometimes, when he was off playing for them for so long, you wished he was here, just for you and no on else. Because, yes they loved him and the band, but you loved him in a different way. It was a bond that was stronger.

A selfish thought maybe, but you couldn’t really blame yourself for feeling it.

When he was done, he let the cymbals ring out, and finally looked at you. His eyes were sad and you wondered how you looked with your puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

Still, you managed a small smile for him.

“I loved it,” you choked out with a nod.

He put his drumsticks on the floor and motioned for you with his head.

“Come here,” he said softly. It was a voice that could make you do anything.

You held on to the sheet wrapped around your body and dragged it along as you padded over to Pietro. His hand was out to you and you took it. He pulled you towards him and sat you on his lap.

The way he looked at you, like you were his world, only made you want to cry even more. You tried hiding your face in his neck, but he grabbed your chin lightly and stopped you.

“Hey, hey, look at me,” he said, wiping away your tears with his thumb.

You frowned at him and he chuckled. “My playing hasn’t gotten that bad has it?”

You rolled your eyes, “You know it hasn’t. It was good, as always. It’s just…that damn song. It reminds me of us.”

“Yeah, I know,” he said somberly, “That’s why I wanted to learn it for you, and because I know how much you like it.”

You rested your forehead against his and took in a deep breath, breathing him in.

“I miss you so much, Piet.”

“I miss you too, Printesa.”

“Do you really have to leave again, tomorrow?”

He sighed, “Yes. I wish I could stay, but I have a show to play. I can’t miss it.”

“Sometimes it feels like we never get enough time anymore. Even now, I feel like it’s rushed.”

“You think I don’t wish I could pack you up and take you with me everywhere? Like old times?” he chuckled.

“Oh, I’d love nothing more,” you said. “One day we’ll settle down and have a place of our own. A place in New York for the two of us so you’ll be closer to the recording studio and I can start my own fashion line. We’ll travel the world together.”

He hummed and stayed silent for a while. You closed your eyes for a second and took him in.

“What if I told you that could happen sooner?”

You opened your eyes and furrowed your brow in confusion.

“Hmmm?”

What was he talking about?

He leaned back to get a full view of your face. You weren’t crying now, but your face was definitely swollen. But you didn’t care.

The next words that came out of his mouth were not ones you were expecting at all. Not at the moment, at least.

“Marry me,” he said.

You were taken aback, any last bit of sleepiness seemed to disappear.

“What?”

“Marry Me,” he repeated again, with even more vigor.

You narrowed your eyes at him, wondering if he was being serious or just fucking with you. For a long time now, you were sure that Pietro was the one you were going to spend the rest of your life with. Sure, you were going through a tough time right now with the distance, but in the end you knew you’d get through it. And it was at that end that you imagined him proposing, or at least that’s how you had mentally planned it. Funny how plans never go as - well - planned.

“Are you being serious right now?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be? You know I love you more than anything. I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else.”

The certainty in his voice made you believe him even more.

“I love you too, and I don’t want anyone else, either, I just….Is this really happening?”

You were smiling now, in disbelief. He laughed at you.

“Maybe this’ll prove it to you,” he said, reaching down for something on the floor that was under one of the drums.

You watched him, you heart hammering, already guessing what it was. Lo and behold, he came back up holding a small black box in his hand. That alone was enough to make you gasp and spring tears in your eyes. You hand flew to your mouth.

“Oh my god.”

“Open it,” he said.

You took it gingerly off the palm of his hand and did just that, and of course, to no surprise, there was a diamond engagement ring inside.

You were bawling again, and  had to wipe away even more tears so you could get a good look at him. You were at a loss for words. How long had he had it for?

Pietro cup the side of your face. “Y/N, will you marry me?”

It was a question now. An actual proposal. It was real. It was happening. There was only one sure fire answer.

“Yes,” you said through a happy, tearful laughter, “Of course!”

His face lit up with happiness and he kissed you. It was electrifying.

He must have known that you’d say yes, but he probably had his fears of it going the other way as well. Long distance relationships were hard, but that never made you want to stop fighting for it. You’d do anything for him and, he for you.

He took the ring out of the box and placed it on your ring finger. A giddy giggle escaped you. It fit so perfectly, and it felt so right to have it there. Everything felt so right. You moved your hand around to watch in awe as the diamond shined with rainbow colors.

“Holy shit,” you whispered.

The two of you laughed. 

“After this tour is over, we’ll have more than enough time to be together. To plan everything. To start a new life.”

The thought was like taking a breath of fresh air. It made you so happy.

“I can’t wait.”

You took his face in your hands and kissed him all over, his stubble tickled but you didn’t mind. It was familiar. When you pulled back, you looked at him with all the love you felt, and you could see his love for you in his eyes all the same.

You kissed each other again, passionately. This time, neither of you wanted to let go. Your hands wrapped around his shoulders. He dropped the ring box and wrapped his arms around your waist.

“I love you,” he rumbled against your lips, never disconnecting.

You fingers went into this hair, wanting to feel him all over.

“I love you too.”

He tugged at the sheet that was wrapped around you until it was completely discarded on the floor of the bedroom, and you were naked again. Soon you were straddling him, riding him, and making sweet love on the chair of the drum set.

* * *


End file.
